


Who the hell are you?!

by SixofCrows45



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrows45/pseuds/SixofCrows45
Summary: Lance was not having a great day. He woken up late this morning, his girlfriend broke up with him, and he fucked up on the simulator. This day can't get any worse, can it?Then a portal opened with an alien, a black and purple figure and an OTHER HIM?!





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was not having a great day. He woke up late this morning, his girlfriend broke up with him and he fucked up on the simulator so now Iverson is yelling at him. This day can't get any worse can it?

”-at was the worst flying I have never seen! It’s a real wonder how you need up in fighter class! McCain, you are really close to back to being cargo pilot! You and your team don’t work together, you all just argue with each other! All three of you are so close to-.” 

But before Iverson can say another thing. A purple portal appears and comes flying out of the portal is a person in a purple and black suit that consists of a hood and mask. The figure hits the wall with a loud bang. Then suddenly a huge purple alien thing with a robotic arm comes out of the portal. The alien turns its robotic arm into a gun and begins to start shooting at the figure. The figure managed to roll away from the lasers that were shooting at them.

All the students began to scream and run away in different directions as they saw the alien started shooting at the figure. Iverson and a bunch of other teachers were trying to get the students to leave the room. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk hid behind the simulator as the figure got out of hiding and pulled out a purple knife that turned into a bright purple light and started to run at the alien.

Lance realized that the bright purple light turned the knife into a sword. The figure jumps into the air with their sword pointed that the alien as if they were going to put the killing blow on the alien.

The alien suddenly grabs the figure in the mid-air and slams the figure on the ground with a loud bang. The figure slowly tries to move out of the alien hand coming for them but the alien grabs the figure again but around their throat. 

”Poor little thing, no one is going to save you now”, the alien sneered with anger at the struggling figure under its grip. As the alien turned its gun arm towards the figure to shoot their head off. The purple portal prepared again but this time, the figure that came out of the portal was  _Lance._

But this Lance was wearing blue and white armor and with a fucking red rife in his hands. 

”HEY FUCKER! GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND!” yelled other Lance at the alien with his gun fired at the alien. 

The alien was blown back and hit the simulator that original Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were hiding behind. 

With a grunt, the alien tried to get up but the other Lance had his rife at the alien face.

”Don’t even think about it Sendak. This end now”,  said other Lance. Then suddenly ’Sendak’ begins to laugh at the other Lance. 

”Oh, this is very far from over paladin”, said Sendak as he looked at the paladin with a glare while waiting for his death by the paladin. 

Lance sneered at Sendak with anger in his voice as he put his finger on the trigger of the rife.

_BANG!_

Sendak’s head was blown apart, his brain pieces staining the white marble floor with dark red blood.

Original Lance was shocked that his other self just killed someone. Original Lance looked at his other self who was cover in Sendak blood, ran over to the figure and cradle them. 

Hunk and Pidge were scared and didn't know what the fuck was going on. They just saw motherfucking Lance kill someone with no mercy. 

Other Lance rose his hand to the figure face and pressed a button on figure’s mask. Suddenly the mask disappears, then a pale _human_  face appeared. 

Original Lance saw the pretty figure had black hair but he doesn't know if the figure is a boy or a girl. But santa mierda was the figure fucking hot.  

 Other Lance gave the figure a soft smile when he saw the figure eyes slowing opening. He tilted the figure’s chin up and lean down to give the figure a kiss on the mouth. 

”You are under arrest! Step away from the rife now or we will use force!”  

Hunk, Pidge, original Lance, the figure and other Lance turned to the voice and saw Adam and a bunch of other Garrison guards with their guns pointed at the figure and other Lance. 

Other Lance sighed then put one of arms under the figure’s legs and the other one around the figure’s back. Slowly the other Lance began to stand with the figure in his arms. He began to walk towards to the guards. The guards still had their guns pointed at them.

Other Lance stopped right in front of Adam and looked at Adam with a sad helpless look on his face. 

”Please take him to the infirmary. Please, I can’t lose him, not again” pleaded the other Lance with the figure still in his arms. 

 Adam looked at the figure in other Lance arms and saw that the figure was turning paler by the second. Adam quickly gave a nod at the other Lance. 

”I need a medical crew down here, now!” yelled Adam to another guard as he grabs the figure from the other Lance. 

The other Lance was suddenly pushed toward the ground so the guards could put handcuffs on his wrists. But the other Lance was still looking at the figure with a sad and heartbroken look on his face. 

The other Lance was forced out the door by the guards and saw before he was out the door, that the medical crew was putting the figure on a table to rush him to the infirmary. 

The five of the guards went to investigate the corpse and the rife. 

The rest of the guards came to Hunk, Pidge, and original Lance who were confused and afraid, to ask if they were alright.

The only thing that was on the original Lance’s mind was ’ _What the hell is happening?!’_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds out more about the mystery boy

Lance is fucking pissed off and extremely worried. Why you may ask? Well, his boyfriend, Keith, is in the infirmary because of motherfucking Sendak. He is handcuffed in an arrogation room. Oh yeah, he has Inverson yelling at him again. 

He really didn't miss Inverson at all when he went into space and met his amazing, badass, and beautiful boyfriend, Keith, or that he is fighting a war in space with giant robot lions.

“You will tell me how you got here now!”, yelled Inverson.

Lance looked really unamused at Inverson yelling. He just sat leading back into his chair with his arms in his lap and giving Inverson a bored glare. This action got Inverson even angrier at Lance to a point that he growled at Lance.

Then Lance sign in tired tone as if he was done with this conversation. Lance silently looked up at Inverson and said four words that caused Inverson and everyone behind the window of the arrogation to freeze in shock.

_”Shiro is coming back”_

Inverson quickly got over shock about 10 seconds after Lance said that Shiro is coming back. 

”When? When is he coming back?!” asked Inverson hoping to get a answer from other Lance.

Lance didn't say anything, just scoffed at Inverson with a smirk on his face. 

This action got Inverson to his limit with Lance because this fucker knows information that the Garrison needs to know about but he refused to answer him. 

”Answer me, you little fucker! Now or I will ask your pretty little friend of yours when he wakes up!” yelled Inverson as he slams his hands down on the table with a loud bang. 

Lance’s eyes narrow dangerously and slowly sat up his body up straight. His smirk turned into a scowl. 

”You are not going to do shit to him because if you do. You and everyone behind at window are going to die in slow and painful way. I'll make sure of that. So unless you guys want to live then you are not going to lay a finger on him because if you do. Boom” said Lance in a dangerous tone with an insane smile formed on his face as he turns his fingers into a gun motion and put it up to his head and makes his fingers move as if he is pulling a trigger with his head tilt to the side. 

Inverson backup about five feet away from Lance with fear on his face. But, he quickly changed his face to a frown and silently left the room. 

Lance sat back on his chair and puts his hands back into his lap as he silently prayed that his amor was okay. 

* * *

 Adam honestly doesn't know what the hell happened back in the simulator room as he enters the mystery boy’s room. All he knows is that some cadet and the mystery boy came from another dimension and was label extremely dangerous which will explain why there are guards assigned outside the boy’s room to not let anyone enter the room unless they have a key card which allows them in the room.

”Sir, the boy is stable.”

Adam turns to his left and sees cadet James Griffin who is has a clipboard in his hands with the information on the mystery boy.

”Thank you, cadet,” said Adam as he takes the clipboard from James then he goes to the mysterious boy who is lying on the medical bed with wires connected to the boy’s arms to keep the boy alive.

It seems that the boy has four broken ribs, internal bleeding in his stomach, a broken wrist, a fractured clavicle, has three long cuts on both of his arms, and two cuts on his legs. Which will need stitches and the cuts were caused probably in combat with the sword or a long knife? The boy was also shot in the leg, probably by the alien’s gun? This boy was very lucky to alive.

”Sir, may I ask a question?” asked James as he looks at the mystery boy with confused.

”Yes, you may ask cadet” replied Adam as he looks through the medical files on the boy.

”Um...Do you really think that this other McClain came from another dimension or from the future? And what you think is the connection with this boy and McClain?” asked James with a confused look on his face as he looks at the mystery boy who is silently sleeping. 

”I think that they are lovers, Griffin,” said Adam as he looks at James who just continues to look at the mystery boy on the bed.

”B-but how do you know, sir?” asked James who finally torn his attention away from the boy to Adam.

”It was the same look that I used to share with Takashi” replied Adam as he puts the clipboard on the table next to the medical bed which holds the mystery boy in it. Adam saw the fear in other Lance’s eyes and how he was begging to save the boy. The fear that only lovers share when one of them is in danger. Right away, Adam knew that Lance and this boy were lovers.

James opens his mouth to ask something else but he is interrupted by the mysterious boy who groans in pain as the boy slowly cracks opens his eyes then blinks a couple of times to get his vision to stop being blurry.

Adam quickly pushes James out of the way so he can make sure the mysterious boy is okay. The mysterious boy slowly sits up as he blinks one more time to get his vision back to normal. 

The boy’s face goes from confusing to shock on what is going on. The boy starts to freak out and grabs a scalpel from the tray on the table next to him, this caused Adam to back away quickly. 

”W-Who are you?! Where's Lance?! What's going?! Where am I?!” the boy yelled in fear and confusion but still, hold a hateful glare in his eyes. The scalpel is in his hands pointed at Adam and James. 

Adam puts his hands up to tell him that he is not harmed and slowly began to walk back towards the boy. The boy narrowed his eyes and his grip on the scalpel tightened.

”Its okay, my name is Adam Wright. I'm not going to hurt you okay? You need to put down the scalpel or give it to me. Please. I’m not harmed” said Adam as he slowly reaches his hand out, to try to get the scalpel away from the shaking boy’s hands.

The shaking boy just looks at Adam and James like they were the ones who are aliens. Then looks at Adam’s hand in front of him, the boy thinks really hard for about five minutes then gives the scalpel to Adam. Which Adam takes with a smile on his face. 

”You need to be careful, you could have torn the wires and the switches out of your arms,” said Adam with a small smile on his face, as he puts the scalpel back on the tray then James picks the tray after the scalpel is back on the tray. James puts the tray on a counter far away from the patient. 

”What’s your name?” asked Adam as he sits on the bed next to the boy.

”Where’s Lance?” replied the boy as he looks at Adam as if he is looking through Adam’s soul. 

”Can you please tell me your name? If you tell me your name, I’ll tell you about Lance, ok?” said Adam as he is trying to reason with the boy without freaking out the boy. 

”Tell your friend to get rid of the gun, first,” said Keith as he glares at James then at the gun holster on his hip.

”James, get rid of the gun.”

”W-what?! Are you crazy?!”

”I said get rid of the gun, Griffin!” yelled Adam as he glares at James. James signs in defeat and put his handgun on the counter farther away from Adam, the boy, and him.

Adam turns back to the boy and gives him the biggest smile that he could blind someone with the smile.

The boy knew that ’Adam’ wants to know his name. But he didn't want to trust ’Adam’ but he had no choice if he wants to find out where Lance is. But that doesn't mean he wasn't off guard around ’Adam’ and ’James’.

”My name is Keith” said Keith as he glares at Adam and James.

”Hello Keith, my name is Adam Wright and behind me is James Griffin. Lance is okay and is being questioned by my supervisors in a another room. Do you want some water? Then is it okay that I’m going to ask you a couple of questions?” said Adam as he makes sure to not freak out Keith even farthe when he grabs a water bottle on the counter to give to Keith.

Keith narrowed his eyes at Adam and James as his lips turned into a frown. Adam quickly states that the water wasn't poison and makes sure by drinking some of it. After that, Adam gives the bottle to Keith who takes it then brings the bottle just under his nose to sniff it. After Keith decided that the water wasn't poison, he takes a couple of slips of the water before handing the bottle to Adam. 

”Is it okay to ask you questions?” asked Adam. Keith thought for a minute before nodding his head. 

”Great! Where did you come from?” asked Adam as he puts the bottle on the counter next to him.

”Space” replied Keith as if the answer was oblivious. Adam signs and sees James on the other side of the bed with a notepad in one hand and in the other a pen. 

”Okay, but you need to be more specific though, Keith. So like, how did you get to space or why did the purple portal thing open up?” asked Adam. Keith clinched his fists and gives a glare at Adam.

”Why do you need to know anything about how we came here?! Why?! To use that information against us?!” hissed Keith as he chench his fists.

”No! No, we just want to help you, okay? We are not going to harm you, Keith. I promise and if I don't keep my promise, you can punch me in the face if you want” said Adam gives Keith a bright big smile. 

”S-sir! You can’t be serious!”

”Its okay, cadet,” said Adam as he reassures James who looks like he was about to have a panic attack.

Keith seems to like that idea so he nodded his head in agreement. Adam was about to say something else when the alarm came on.

**Attention students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: all students are to remain in their dorms until farther notice.**

Adam, James, and Keith look at each other with a shock expression on their faces. Then they heard voices, it sounded like the guards yelling in pain.

The door slid open and then Lance from the other dimension comes in holding one of the guard’s gun. 

”Lance!” shouted Keith in relief as he sees his lover alive.

”Keith!” yelled Lance with a big smile on his face. Lance drops the gun and runs towards Keith.

Lance cups Keith’s face in his face and kissed Keith on the mouth. Adam was watching from the side as Lance and Keith kissed. Adam felt a rushed of memories come back to him and Takashi appeared in his head before Takashi went missing. They were still dating and they were happy. Adam’s memories turns sour when he remembers the fight he and Takashi had over the Kerberos mission. Adam regret that fight and he regrets yelling at Takashi. He would anything to fix that day.

_CLICK_

Everyone in the room turn to the sound. They saw James with a handgun in his hand. 

James had the gun pointed at...... _Lance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for the chapter is late. Let me clear some things up first okay: 1. I'm a slow writer. 2. I have been busy lately. 3. I have doing the writing on a phone cause I don't have a computer. But anyway I hope you guys like the chapter. :)


End file.
